Parenthood
by zeilfanaat
Summary: Just how did Janet come to adopt Cassandra? This is my take on how that would have happened.
1. Chapter 1

**Parenthood**

By zeilfanaat

**Category:** Drama, Humour, Friendship

**Ratings:** G or K, depending on which rating you use.

**Warning:** SPOILERS!!!

**Disclaimer:** Stargate: SG-1 is not mine. No infringement intended. Any characters that are not from the series or the movie, are mine.

**Spoilers:** Singularity

**Archive:** Please ask first.

**Summary:** Just how did Janet come to adopt Cassandra? This is my take on how that would have happened.

**A/N:** This happens towards the end of the episode, before they take Cassandra to the park. It just hit me how we never got to hear about why it was Janet who took Cassie in. I mean, how did that just happen? So, this story grew, and I ended up with this. I started writing this story quite a while ago, finished it but wasn't satisfied at first. Now it's edited, and I'm happy. Hope you'll enjoy too.

* * *

General George Hammond and Colonel Jack O'Neill were in the General's office, discussing what would happen to Cassandra. She obviously couldn't just be put anywhere, since she was an alien child, who would need a lot of guidance in learning about her new home. And while Captain Samantha Carter sure did seem to have gained the girl's trust, and had developed some protective feelings for Cassandra, she would be on dangerous missions so often, it wouldn't be fair for the alien child to be put through losing a parent once again. The two officers had briefly debated the issue of having only one parent, but seeing as there were very few suitable couples working within the SGC, it had been decided that this was something that couldn't be helped. So now they were brainstorming.

"I would take her myself, Sir, but the same argument for Carter goes for me too," Jack said. George nodded. He had thought the same thing. "So would I, Jack, but I'm afraid I'm a bit too old to function as a father for a twelve-year-old girl. Grandfather I can do, but we have to find someone else who could take care of Cassandra."

Suddenly Jack looked up. "What about doctor Fraiser, Sir? She has enough clearance, she knows everything there is to know about Cassandra, has the right age to be a mother, and she's not out in the field very often."

George contemplated the idea. It was indeed a viable option. And being the CMO of the base would mean she would hardly ever go off-world. Of course there would always be the possibility of something going wrong on the base, but unfortunately, it would have to be someone from the SGC who could take care of Cassandra. And they didn't want the girl to fall into the wrong hands. Doctor Janet Fraiser was a trained soldier, who would be able to defend both herself and Cassandra should it be necessary, and she was a doctor, so she would notice it immediately if Cassandra would develop an unnatural disease.

"Doctor Fraiser is indeed a good possibility. But she would have to agree. If she doesn't, we'll have to find someone else."

"We should definitely take into consideration that she might refuse. After all, it hasn't been all that long since she divorced from her husband, so it might still be too soon for her to start a family again," Jack said softly. He knew what it was, going through a divorce, and his had been relatively smooth, with Sara and he splitting up as friends. Distant friends perhaps, but friends nonetheless. The death of Charlie had been raw, but at least Jack had returned from the Abydos mission with a renewed will to live. Too late to save his marriage, but just in time to make sure he and Sara didn't part as foes. From what he had been able to put together from the few things he'd heard and what he had read in Doctor Fraiser's file, her divorce had been one of those rough divorces. General Hammond nodded.

"Another option would be one of the nurses, nurse Tailor. She has two children of her own," George offered, but Jack shook his head. "They're both younger than Cassandra. She would have to function as an example for the younger kids, and, while we should keep her in mind, in case Doctor Fraiser declines, I think it would be better if we didn't put Cassandra through that kind of pressure."

"You're right, I hadn't thought of that," George acknowledged. He had seen it happen in other families where an adopted child was older than the own children, and the pressure of having to be an example when being from outside the family, was certainly a force that had driven many of the adopted children away again. Of course, sometimes it did work out, but they couldn't risk it with Cassandra. If she would feel uncomfortable in her new home, she could run away, and a run-away alien girl was the last thing anyone needed.

Besides, they would also then also have to inform Mr. Tailor of what exactly his wife's work included, and that was something on which they were not too keen.

For the next two hours, the two officers went through a number of personnel who would be able to take care of Cassandra. Finally they sat back, looking at the list they had compiled. It was a rather short one though, and neither man looked completely satisfied.

"Well, seems to me that Captain Fraiser is the best option. If she refuses, we'll spend some more time going through these people," Hammond said, folding his hands in front of him. Jack seemed to contemplate something, then looked at the General.

"Sir, if Captain Fraiser declines, I'll resign and take care of Cassandra."

George looked at his Second-in-Command. "Colonel, I won't allow you to do that."

"Sir?" O'Neill asked, trying hard not to make it sound like a demand for an answer.

"You're too valuable to the Stargate programme."

"With all due respect, Sir, if Doctor Fraiser truly does decline to take care of Cassandra, I _will_ resign."

"Colonel, we could get into a discussion about this, but let's first ask the doctor, and see what she says." Hammond could see that the Colonel would be tough to dissuade from resigning if he wanted to, and he actually admired the man for being willing to take that decision for a child not even his own. But, as he had said, O'Neill was too valuable for the programme to lose, so if push came to shove, he would have to be creative, and find a way in which the Colonel would still be with the program, but without the same amount of risk that came with his current job. However, as he had just told the Colonel, that was of later, and perhaps, no concern.

"Yes Sir," Jack answered, realising that they were on the same side.

"Alright, I'll summon doctor Fraiser."

Ten minutes later doctor Fraiser arrived in the briefing room, and sat down at the table, waiting for the General to enter, curious as to what would happen. She had left Cassandra under the care of Sam and nurse Tailor, who were teaching her the game Snap.

She wondered what this was about, since she had already brought the General up to speed with Cassandra's health, and there had been no other patients. When the door opened, and both General Hammond and Colonel O'Neill entered the room, doctor Fraiser stood to attention. "At ease," Hammond ordered, and sat down at the end of the table, O'Neill sitting down in his customary chair on Hammond side, across from doctor Fraiser.

"As you may know, Colonel O'Neill and I have spent the last few hours discussing Cassandra's future. We thought it best if Cassandra was taken care of by someone from the SGC, seeing as she won't know a lot of things that are considered standard on Earth. We already have permission from the President to search for suitable adoption parents within the SGC, since he agrees the SGC itself is no place for a child to grow up."

"Did you ask Captain Carter, Sir? I'm sure she would be willing to adopt Cassandra," Janet said.

"We know, Captain, but the nature of her job makes it impossible. The risks are too big, and Cassandra has lost not only her entire family, but her entire planet. We cannot take the gamble of her being injured or killed. It would only give Cassandra more traumatic experiences. For this reason none of the SG-team-members are viable options. This includes SG-1."

Jack was watching the doctor closely, and knew the exact moment that she realised just why she was here. He could see her struggle with her emotions for a moment, probably thinking about her ex-husband, and the life she had wanted with him when they had married. But then her face took on a determined expression, and Jack inwardly started to grin. They had a winner!

"I'll do it," Janet said. "Sir," she added belatedly. Hammond watched her with scrutinising eyes. He wanted to be sure that she knew what exactly she was getting herself into.

"Are you sure you want to, Doctor?" he asked, watching the small woman next to him. "It is quite a responsibility, and it is possible there will be people who think it interesting to … study an alien girl. While we do not condone this, you may have to defend both her and yourself. And even if you leave those issues aside, raising a child is quite something on its own. Are you absolutely sure you are willing to make the sacrifices that come along with adopting Cassandra?"

Jack too was watching the petite woman sitting across from him. For a moment she seemed to digest everything the General had just told her; then she nodded.

"I am. Cassandra should not be allowed to fall into the wrong hands, and she needs someone to take care of her. While I do have a fulltime job, I'm sure I can arrange something that would allow me to spend more time at home, and over the past day, she has already grown on me. I think it would work, Sir. Although I do wonder if it wouldn't be better if she were placed in a family with two parents?"

"We discussed it, but since there are few suitable couples within the SGC, we thought that one parent is still better than one. However, if necessary, we would ask someone who is married, and inform his or her spouse of the situation. I'm sure you understand this is something we would like to keep at a minimum."

Janet thought about it for a moment, but could see his point. "Then I'll do it."

She looked at the General, then at the Colonel, aware that Hammond wasn't the only one scrutinising her, and making sure she was not merely saying it because she felt pressured into accepting the proposition.

Hammond exchanged a glance with his 2IC. "I suggest you will just be her temporary caretaker for now – so that you can see what it all entails. Meanwhile, Colonel O'Neill and I will consider other options. If you find yourself not to be the best option, tell us. We will reconvene about this in three months or earlier if you desire."

"But Sir," the doctor countered. "If I'm already certain I can take her in, why-"

"Captain Fraiser. I know you are willing to take her in. But despite what you may think now, it is possible that you will find it to be too much to take care of an alien girl while having a full time job. Now, while I'm sure there will be members of SGC who will be more than willing to help out if necessary, I will not have a permanently overworked CMO."

Doctor Fraiser had been about to counter once more, but was silenced by the General's reasoning. She could see where he was coming from. Although she doubted the situation would become as the General had just sketched, she appreciated the necessity of the trial-period. Although there was a tiny voice whispering in her head that the General did not trust her to be a good mother.

"Doctor Fraiser, if you change your mind, you should tell either the Colonel or me as soon as possible. Are you still sure about taking in Cassandra, even if it is temporary?"

"Yes Sir."

"Very well, Doctor Fraiser, we'll set the process in motion. Now I believe it would be a good idea to let Cassandra know what's going to happen," Hammond said. "Dismissed."

He stood up, and left the room. Janet closed her eyes and only allowed herself to sigh when she thought she was alone.

"Second thoughts, Doc?" the Colonel's soft voice caused her eyes to fly open, and look at the officer across from her.

"Colonel! I'm sorry, I thought you had left."

Jack shrugged and waited. Janet sighed again, looking down at her hands, and answered his question. "Not really, Sir. Just… well, letting it sink in I guess."

"Janet." She looked up at his use of her given name. "If you don't want to do this, or feel you're not ready, you don't have to do it. Don't feel pressured into doing it." She was about to protest. "And don't say 'if I'm not doing it, who will', because you should know, I will resign my commission if it means giving Cassandra a more stable home."

For a moment Janet was at a loss for words. What this man was willing to sacrifice in order to provide a stranger, an alien girl, with a home… would she be able to make those sacrifices? She thought back to the scared girl who had unwittingly hidden a bomb inside of her body, and her resolve strengthened. If that was what it took to take away that scared and forlorn look from the young girl, then yes, she would make those sacrifices.

She almost reeled back from the intensity of her own emotions. It seemed her maternal instincts were already going full-blown. But would she be good enough? She never had children, she had no nephews or nieces, and the only children she had really dealt with were those she delivered. Not much of a base there.

Jack had been watching the doctor, and had seen when she had been full of determination to make it work, before sliding into the valley of doubt. He recognised it, for he had been there himself.

"I'm sure you'll be a great mother," he said gently, touching her hand briefly. Janet looked up, surprised that he had read her that easily, but then she remembered that he'd been a father himself, and would most likely have gone through a similar phase. For some reason, his confidence assured her. Somewhat.

"But what if I mess up? I don't know the first thing about dealing with children, let along a twelve-year-old girl."

A crooked grin split Jack's features. "Oh, you've got one over me there… you've actually _been_ a twelve-year-old girl. I on the other hand, have only been a twelve-year-old boy. And my experience with being twelve years old is considerably further removed from today than your experience with being twelve years old." Janet chuckled, and Jack's tone softened. "But if you ever need help, don't hesitate to ask. You can call me anytime – unless of course I'm 'out of range' – otherwise, anytime, whether it's night or day. Ok?"

The doctor looked into the Colonel's dark brown eyes, and smiled. "Ok."

Jack also smiled. "Good. Now, let's go see your daughter."

The two officers rose and left the briefing room. The General saw them go, and allowed himself a satisfied smile. Leave it to the Colonel to know exactly what the Doctor needed. He was sure that Cassandra would be well taken care of, with not only a new mother, but a whole new family.

As the Colonel and the Doctor passed the General's door, he could hear Jack's voice, asking, "Say Doc, what's your opinion on dogs?"

* * *

A/N: Ok, at first this was where I wanted to end this story, but with an end like that, I just couldn't resist… so there'll be a small second chapter...


	2. Chapter 2

**Parenthood**

By zeilfanaat

A/N: Thanks for the wonderful feedback to the first chapter!!! It's much appreciated!!

Well, like I said at the end of the previous chapter, at first that was where I wanted to end this story, but with an end like that, I just couldn't resist… So here's my small chapter 2.

* * *

"Say Doc, what's your opinion on dogs?" Jack O'Neill asked her, as they walked through the corridor in the direction of the elevators. She'd been totally unprepared for the question.

"Eh, I'm ok with them. Why?" she asked suspicious. Jack grinned.

"Well, you do know about this rule we have on Earth, right?"

"What rule?" His grin did nothing to ease her mind.

"The one that says every child should have a dog."

Immediately Janet stopped walking, forcing the Colonel to stop as well. He turned towards the small woman.

"There is no such rule," Janet said, looking straight into the Colonel's eyes, trying to force him into agreeing with her. "And don't you dare even think about giving Cassandra a dog!"

"Why not?" Jack asked, seemingly unfazed by the angry look Janet sent him. "It will be a good experience for her. And you just said you were ok with dogs."

"I knew I should have said I hated dogs," Janet muttered, and Jack quickly suppressed a grin. "No dog, Colonel. My life will be turned upside down enough already without having a dog running around."

Suddenly the Colonel turned serious. "And you think Cassandra's life hasn't been turned upside down? She just lost her family, her friends, her village, her planet. She will need to know she's not alone, and having a dog to take care of as a loyal friend would help her through a whole series of 'firsts' and memories of 'lasts'."

His eyes sought hers, deadly serious. For a moment Janet wondered if she had ever seen him this serious before.

"Besides, what General Hammond said about those people who would love to get their hands on Cassandra… that's not just a distant possibility. It's a real and close threat. And I know you can take good care of yourself, but it's no longer just yourself you have to worry about. A dog can help protect her. If only for that reason, you should take a dog."

"I have an alarm system," Janet countered, but the fight was gone.

"Alarm systems are easily disabled, and don't work outside of the house. A dog puts up more of a fight, and goes wherever Cassie goes." Jack paused for a second, knowing he had convinced the doctor. "I have a buddy who trains police dogs. I'm sure he has a dog suitable for both you and Cassie." He looked at the doctor for confirmation, and Janet nodded with a sigh.

'So much for saying 'no',' she thought, as they continued their way to the elevators. If she couldn't say 'no' to a grown man, how was she to deny a twelve-year-old girl anything? Her thoughts were interrupted by another question from the Colonel.

"So, how many do you want? Three? Four?"

"Colonel!" Janet exclaimed, standing still as they had reached the elevators, but then she noticed his mischievous expression. "One and no more!" she stressed, so there could be no 'accidental misunderstanding'. You never knew with the Colonel. She had only known him for a few months, but she knew all about his antics.

"Alright, alright, just one. I get it." Jack put up his hands in surrender, and walked into the elevator as the doors had opened. "You coming?" he asked, as Janet eyed him with suspicion. Finally she gave him a last glare, and followed him into the elevator. They were going to see whether Cassie would agree to stay with her… 'temporarily'.

* * *

Later that day, in the park:

Sam, Daniel and Cassie were running around with the dog. Teal'c had decided to guard the picnic basket, and sat diligently on the blanket, basket right beside him. If anyone, including the dog came too close to the blanket, Teal'c would glare at them in such a way that they quickly left. Jack had helped Janet bring the picnic supplies to the place Teal'c was 'guarding', and they were just picking up the last things, when they stood still, watching the scene. Jack stood slightly behind Janet, before he leaned over casually, and asked, "So, Doc. Would you kill me if I told you there are a couple of puppies hiding inside Cassie's new dog?"

Her reaction was priceless, as she turned around with large eyes. "You didn't…!" Then she noticed the twinkle in the Colonel's eyes. "Sir?"

"Did I mention the dog is a he?" Jack asked innocently. The doctor looked back at the two adults running around with the child and the dog, and her elbow 'accidentally slipped' against his stomach.

"Oof," Jack exclaimed softly, but he couldn't contain a grin.

"Oops. Sorry about that, Sir," Janet apologised insincerely, smiling at the officer standing behind her.

"No problem, Doc. No problem," Jack smiled. It seemed Cassie and the dog were getting along just fine, and so far the idea of having Doctor Fraiser taking care of her hadn't invoked a negative reaction from the girl. Jack had every confidence that this arrangement would work out wonderfully. "Let's eat."

**The End**

* * *

A/N: Hope you enjoyed reading as much as I enjoyed writing it. :)


End file.
